One last...
by Jadet
Summary: A narrative series from the POV of Heero and Relena while they struggle to show each other their feelings as time runs out. Has a happy ending! ^.~
1. One Last Kiss Goodnight

A.N. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I just made up this story when the "Goodnight and sleep tight" song popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it and please review, I need to know it this sucked too much. Just bear through the song, the story is right after it! Well ja ne minna-san, genki kudasai!  
  
  
  
ONE LAST GOODNIGHT KISS  
  
  
  
"Goodnight and sleep tight  
  
I'll see you in the morning  
  
Goodnight and sleep tight  
  
I'll see you when we get there  
  
Because when we're together  
  
Nothing can ever go wrong  
  
So goodnight and sleep tight  
  
With your teddy bear  
  
  
Goodnight and sleep tight  
  
Have the sweetest of dreams  
  
Goodnight and sleep tight  
  
Never fear when I'm here  
  
Because I'll always protect you  
  
No matter what the cost  
  
So goodnight and sleep tight  
  
Because I'm right here  
  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.:  
  
You are leaving again, leaving me all alone. I know I should be used to it, but when you love someone, how can you like being away from them? Love is the most sought after emotion and feeling in this world, so when you have it you should never let it out of your grasp. But you are asking me to do that, to let you fly into a battle that you cant win. A battle that is pointless. No battle is worth a life, especially not yours. I toss and turn in my bed, wishing I could fall asleep but dreading the morning. Suddenly I stop moving when I hear the door to my room crack open. A shadow falls across the room but I don't need to look at the door to see who it is. It's you, with your wild sun touched hair and peircing blue eyes. You who makes my heart beat a fast pace and you who makes my stomach flutter like I have just swallowed a bunch of butterflies. You stand in the doorway, looking at me, your eyes emotionless. I can see from your shadow that you have on your piloting outfit on. Are you so eager to get away from me? I hear you sigh and close the door. I think you have left. Now I know that what I feel is only a one way love. A cool touch to my cheek tells me otherwise, tells me you are still there, but I still do not look at you. My eyes are closed and for all that I'm trying for, I am still asleep. I hear you murmer something but I cannot tell what it is over the beat of my heart. You trace your index finger along my jawline and hesitate at my lips. You move your cool touch away and I am dissipointed, for this is the most you have ever payed attention to me. Suddenly I feel a soft touch on my lips and automaticly know it's your lips. It is just a butterfly's touch but it sends my heart racing, and my lips throbbing for more. You stop though but keep your face close to mine. I feel your soft breath on my cheek and I feel myself becoming sleepy, almost as if I was being sung to sleep. Your voice comes out soft but clear, making my heart stop it's wild beat and sigh as it finally hears what it has longed for since I have met you. You use that cute Japanese phrase that I have longed to hear for so long. "Aishiteru, Relena. See you soon," you say and touch my lips once more with your fingertips before I hear your soft foot steps to the door. I can see by your shadow you hesitate by the door for a second before you close it behind you with a gentle *click*. Aishiteru too, my Heero. Come back to me. And next time kiss me when I'm totally awake, I think before I fall alseep.  
  
  
  
No one knows  
  
What'll happen the next day  
  
No one knows  
  
When are the final goodbyes  
  
But know that I'm right here  
  
Right inside your heart  
  
And I'll never leave you  
  
No, not ever  
  
  
Goodnight and sleep tight  
  
And know I'm always there  
  
Goodnight and sleep tight  
  
And know I'll always care  
  
I'll be with you in the mornin  
  
I'll be with you in the night  
  
And until tomorrow mornin  
  
Goodnight...  
  
And sleep tight  
  



	2. One Last Kiss Goodbye

A.N.: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I just write for the heck of it. This is the sequel to "One last kiss goodnight" and I also left this one off at a point where I could continue it. But I need your votes of confidence first. Thank you all for your reviews and please don't forget to review this one!!! Ja ne minna-san!!!  
  
  
ONCE LAST KISS GOODBYE  
  
  
"Good mornin sleepy head  
  
How were your dreams last night  
  
Good mornin sleepy head  
  
Told you I'd be right here  
  
I said I'd never leave you  
  
And I'd never lie   
  
So good mornin sleepy head  
  
I'm waitin for you  
  
  
  
Good mornin sleepy head  
  
The day is brand new  
  
Good mornin sleepy head  
  
My loves waitin for you  
  
You know I'm always with you  
  
You know I care  
  
So wake up sleepy head  
  
We got our dreams to share  
  
  
HEERO'S P.O.V:  
  
  
I felt empty leaving her room last night, almost as if I was leaving a part of me behind with her. Maybe I was though, because I knew when I looked at her face that night, I loved her. I loved everything about her, from her golden honey hair to her contagious smile that filled me with a warmth I have never experienced any where else. But loving is scary, especially when you are like me, raised to be a killer where emotions are supposed to be foreign. Yet loving her made me feel whole, almost like a puzzle that was missing a key piece. I've found it finally, the final piece that made me whole, only for it to be taken away. This mission was a suicide run, all of us knew it. We knew that we were going against an enemy that had a reputation of exploding when things went the wrong way. We knew that this enemy had already killed 3 colonies and countless mobil suit pilots. Everyone except Relena that is. She didn't know anything about the enemy, she didn't know that all 5 of us had already signed our death papers when we accepted this job. She didn't know. Yet ignorance is bliss. I didn't want her to worry, I didn't want her to be unhappy. If it is the last thing I do, she will remain ignorant until I can come back to her. Till I can finally tell her what my mind has refused to acknowledge for so long. That I love her. The sun is rising now, sending a golden glow onto our bodies. Each of us is silent, each thinking our own thoughts. Even Duo, the loudest of all 5, is silent, thinking about his goodbye to Hilde. We know the odds are that we won't come back, but we all still hope. We now all have something to come back to. I turn my head for one last look at your window and I see your small figure racing towards us. I must say I'm surprised, I didn't think that you would come say goodbye this last time. You stop a few feet from me, your chest heaving from running so fast. Your eyes, the color of the bluest sky, sparkle with unshed tears. I restrain myself from reaching out and touching your cheek one last time. You suddenly smile and I am caught by surprise as you throw yourself into my arms. I do not pull away though, but hug you closer, wishing I didn't have to leave. I hear you say something in my ear but cannot hear it for I am too busy savoring the feeling of you so close to me. You pull your head back and smile, tears trickling down your face. I don't think as I lower my head towards yours. You close your eyes and our lips touch and your arms squeeze harder around my neck. I also squeeze harder, enjoying the moment. Reluctantly though, I pull away and look at your face, which still has the tear stains from a few minutes ago. You just smile and put your lips next to my ear. "Aishiteru, Heero. Come back to me," I squeeze you in response and set you gently on the ground, my arms already protesting to not holding you. Stepping back I look onto your face once more and cup your cheek in my palm. "I promise," I say before I turn around and walk towards my Gundam. Wing 0 shines brightly into my eyes and I am surprised when a tear falls from my eye. Is it because of the light that a tear escaped? Or is it because I am leaving you behind, holding my heart? I climb into my Gundam and look one last time towards you. You stand there, so beautiful, so regal and I am glad. Aishiteru too Relena, I am glad we had one last kiss. I close the cockpit hatch and feel 0 starting up. With one last look, the others and I fly towards space, leaving our loves behind. And our hearts.  
  
  
When you left me last night  
  
You said 'I love you'  
  
When you left me last night  
  
I was cryin for you  
  
You said you'd come back for me  
  
And I'll hold you to that promise  
  
Because baby  
  
When you left me last night  
  
I said I loved you too  
  
  
  
Good mornin sleepy head  
  
Know I'm always there  
  
Good mornin sleepy head  
  
Know I'll always care  
  
Know I'll never leave you  
  
No matter you go  
  
Know I'll always wait for you  
  
No matter how long it takes  
  
  
  
I'm with you in the mornin  
  
I'm with you in the night  
  
So good mornin sleepy head  
  
And greet the new day  
  
Good mornin sleepy head  
  
I'm waitin for your return  
  
You said you'd be back for me  
  
And I believe you  
  
But until you come back to me  
  
Good mornin.....  
  
Sleepy head"  
  
  



	3. One Last Final Goodbye

A.N: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters. This is the final(?) part of my "One last" story..... unless you all want me to continue it. I won't know unless you review tho........ ^.~ Anywayz, ja ne minna-san!!!! ~Jadet~  
  
  
ONE LAST FINAL GOODBYE  
  
  
  
"I love you, goodbye  
  
This is like a fairy tale story  
  
I love you, goodbye  
  
My hearts cryin for you  
  
How was I to know  
  
Our first goodbye kiss  
  
Would be the last?  
  
  
I love you, goodbye  
  
Please come back to me baby  
  
I love you, goodbye  
  
Please don't let this be true  
  
My hearts bleedin, my eyes are leakin  
  
But nothing compares to to what I'm feelin  
  
Baby, how you could you leave me  
  
All alone?  
  
  
I knew somethin was wrong  
  
When they walked in that mornin  
  
I knew something was wrong  
  
When they memtioned your name  
  
How could you leave me  
  
All alone in this world  
  
Baby, I thought you loved me  
  
But now you leave me  
  
All alone  
  
  
HEERO'S P.O.V:  
  
The battle ended in a draw really, the 5 of us beaten and bloody, the enemies numbers reduced greatly. It was the hardest battle for us, the last for others. For me. I knew there was only one way that at least most of us were going to get away safe, unharmed. Alive. I knew the only way, and it was tearing me up inside. I had promised I would come back, I had whispered my greatest secret to her right before the end. I only had one regret. I didn't kiss her properly. Sure, sure I had kissed her. Twice actually. But those were meager, experimental kisses, nothing really in the end. Nothing that told her how much I loved her, or how much I was going to miss her. Yes that was my only regret. I had lived my life as a killer, slaughtered hundreds that stood before me, blocking my way to finishing my mission. I had lived my life showing no outward emotion, to show emotion was death. I thought I had lived my life the way it was meant to be lead, with a cold calculating face. I didn't even think I had a heart, something that yearned for anothers touch, anothers love. I guess I was wrong. Sometimes I wondered what she saw in me that first time, before I learned I did in fact have a heart. A heart that beat just for her. I know what I saw in her though. A beautiful young woman that heart outshined even the greatest and purest of hearts. A woman that saw through me and loved me even though I was what everyone thought that I was, a cold murciless killer. Even myself. Kinda pathetic really though, my only regret is not kissing the one person I have ever truly loved the way I should. Pathetic but it was, and I was damn proud of it. I winced as I re-opened a long gash on my arm, moving it so I could grab my little black box. Funny how one little box could mean the lives and deaths of so many people. Who knew this little box, no longer than a few inches wide and thick, would save the lives of my friends and kill those who had threaten everyones lives. Including hers. I sigh and flip the lid open, almost smiling sadly at the red button inside. My enemies end, along with mine. I carefully pull out the red button along with the handle, handeling it gently so that it wouldn't go off too soon. I still had a few goodbyes to make. Slowly I click all 4 of my com. links on and find the faces of all my friends staring back at me, all beaten and bloody looking. I smile, perhaps the only smile they will ever see from me, and explain what I am going to do. They object of course, but they all know this is the only way for 4 of the 5 gundam pilots to survive. Wufei just nods, looking at me with respect. Trowa smiles and salutes me while I nod back. Quatre, perhaps the most emotional person I will ever know, wipes the tears from his eyes and whispers a soft goodbye. Finally Duo, my best friend of all 4, smiles at me and tells me not to think we wont meet again. He'll come looking for me in the next life, and this time we had better not meet with guns pointing at eithers head. I just smile and nod, silently asking him with my eyes to look after Relena. He nods back and we share the same smile. Our last smile. I say a final goodbye and turn off all 4 com. links, feeling more alone than I ever have before. I silently watch as all 1, 2, 3, 4 of my friends clear my explosion radius, leaving behind some very confused aries. I grin my victory grin and place my hand so that my thumb rests lightly on the red button before I turn Zero slightly, so that I can look at earth. I am so sorry Relena that I cannot keep my promise. I will find my way back to you one day though, I promise. I will find my way back to you, but until then know I love you with all my heart. I slowly push down the red button and close my eyes agains't the red flashing lights warning me that Zero is going to self-detanate in 15 seconds. Goodbye, Relena. Zero explodes in a blinding flash of white light, leaving behind only a few scraps of metal and my final goodbye floating gently in the limitless black space. 'Aishiteru'.   
  
  
  
Words cannot tell  
  
How I'm cryin for you  
  
Words cannot express  
  
The grief thats killin me  
  
I should have known  
  
The way you looked that night  
  
That something was wrong  
  
  
Baby how could you do this?  
  
Baby how could you say that?   
  
That it was all right  
  
That you were coming back  
  
To me  
  
  
Now I know the difference  
  
Between fairy tales and real life  
  
Now I know the feelin  
  
Of my heart breakin  
  
Baby, you taught me how to say  
  
The words no one should learn  
  
Baby, you taught me the words  
  
I love you  
  
Goodbye"  
  



	4. One Last Tear Shed, Never More

ONE LAST TEAR SHED, NEVER MORE  
  
  
Can't believe it baby  
  
This feeling inside   
  
Can't believe it honey  
  
The things I'd do for you  
  
I'd cross any ocean  
  
I'd go to the farthest outreaches of space   
  
To come home to your bedroom window  
  
Baby don't you know  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To come back to you  
  
  
I see you standing there  
  
With your tears, running down your face  
  
And your arms, holding so tight  
  
To your teddy bear  
  
  
Baby I didn't leave you  
  
I told you, I'd come back  
  
Baby don't you know I love you  
  
How could ever even doubt that?  
  
Baby I'm sorry  
  
That I scared you and made you sad  
  
But I fulfilled my promise  
  
Cause baby  
  
I came back   
  
To you  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN SPACE, HEERO'S P.O.V:  
  
I float, weightless, in the endless black space, my body torn and beaten. I had done it though, I had triumphed. And I had protected her. Now I feel myself drifting off to sleep, blissfully aware of my body losing heat and freezing, rendering me unable to feel my battered arms and legs. I knew one day I would die in battle, but I had hoped that I would die closer to home. Closer to her. But that's okay, I had completed my mission and now I could go to sleep. Half conscious I can see a light flying toward me, growing brighter as it comes closer. So this is the bright light everyone always says happens when you die, I think as I finally slip into the blackness that has beckoned me my whole life. Heh, I wonder if Duo lives here......   
  
RELENA'S P.O.V:  
  
No, it couldn't be true. They had to be lying, you would never do this to me. This must be a sick joke that everyone is playing, trying to lighten the mood after a battle. But no, I can see from their faces it's not. No, no, how could you? They all stand around me, each has a different emotion plastered on their face. Quatre is crying, his face possessed by grief. Wufei, always the loner, has his eyes tell the whole story. He is sad, he doesn't think that this way the way for anyone to go, especially not you. Trowa is silent as usual, his eyes blank and cold but I do not think he realizes the tears that have escaped and are now running down his cheeks. Duo, though, shows it all. Anger, guilt, grief, and rage. Rage at what happened, rage at those who had caused this. Anger and guilt from not stopping you doing what you did, grief for loosing his best friend. I find myself in the circle of Quatre's arms, my face pressed against his chest. I do not want to be held though. You were the only one who was supposed to hold me, you were the one that was supposed to comfort me when I cried. But now you've left me. How could you? How could you leave me all alone? How could you take my heart from me and crush it into thousands of pieces to soar on the wind. How could you! I rip myself away from Quatre and run upstairs leaving the 4 Gundam pilots downstairs, all looking at the place where I had disappeared. All knowing there was nothing they could do to make me feel better. I wouldn't feel better for a long, long time.   
  
I run up the stairs blindly, bumping into the landing when I reach the top. I push myself away from the wall and continue running down the hall. I finally reach my room and throw myself on my bed, my tears splattering my pillow. It couldn't be true, Heero. It couldn't! You said you were coming back. You promised! They must have not looked hard enough when they said they looked for you. You must have been hidden or something. You wouldn't die like that, you wouldn't leave me here all alone! I pound the bed fiercely, my fists making soft ploosh-ing noises. Why did you have to detonate? Why did you have to be the one? Why not Trowa or Quatre or even Duo? Why you?? I finally run out of tears and sit up on the edge of my bed, my hair obscuring my view. Through my veil of hair I can see the teddy bear you had gotten me for my birthday. It sits alone on my windowsill, looking almost sadly out in the night. Maybe even at space where you are. I slowly rise from the bed and walk over, my steps hesitant. Taking one arm cautiously I hold it up to look at it's face, forever in a smile. The smile that you showed me before you left. Tonight though, the bear doesn't make me feel happy. Instead it reminds me of what we could have had, if you weren't so......... perfect. If you didn't care so much about everyone, even though you tried to hide behind your mask. A new flood of tears threatens at the back of my eyes and I curl up on my window seat, the bear tucked under one of my arms. Slowly the tears fall as I remember when we met and our first real kiss, my eyes wandering across the sky, almost as if searching for you. But that's silly, your not coming back. I hug the teddy bear tighter and feel myself falling into a blissful sleep devoid of dreams and the pain. My tears dry on my face as the lonely moon watches over me, it's light providing some comfort. I sleep without dreams.  
  
ONE YEAR LATER, RELENA'S P.O.V:  
  
It is our anniversary of our first kiss, given to me right before you died. I stand in the graveyard clad in black, looking at the empty grave marked by a lying tombstone. They didn't know you. They didn't know who you were, how wonderful and caring you were. They didn't know you but they made your tombstone to mark your empty grave. Empty, key word. I push back a strand of honey blond hair behind my ear and look out into the sky. It still doesn't seem like your dead, that you won't be coming back. Everyone but me has accepted that your gone. I won't though. Never. I know you, and I know you'll come back to me. I sigh, still looking at the sky. I wonder where ever you are, if your looking down at me. Watching me. I like to think that. Especially those nights where I dream about you before you left. It's weird, but I know about your final goodbye. I saw what you saw, felt what you felt. Maybe it was your last gift to me, letting me finally into your heart and knowing how you really felt during your last minutes. I hope so. One tear trickles down my face, followed my another then another. One comes to rest on my lips and I brush it away angrily. I will not cry, not on your empty grave. Feeling old some how, I turn and begin to walk back down the gravel path leading to your grave. I had purposely made sure you were on the hill looking over the ocean. The ocean that brought you into my life. I knew you would like it so I had agreed to let them place an empty grave there. A heart breaking reminder to someone who was still recovering from a heartbreak. Slowly I make my way back but something stops me. I turn back towards where I had come from and see a figure stooped over your grave, pulling up the head stone. Anger so frightening races up my spine and I find myself running back, intent on killing whoever was doing that. I suddenly skid to a stop though, about 10 feet away. I slowly sink to my knees and stare in shock.   
  
There you are, real as the sunlight touching my face. You crouch before the now uprooted tombstone, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The wind tickles your hair, caressing it as it fell into your eyes. With a flick of your wrist your hair is back in it's normal position. Your Prussian blue eyes scan the writing, still as cold and callus as usual. Just as beautiful as usual. Oh God, I must be dreaming. My heart begins to beat painfully and I start crying in volume. It's only my mind playing tricks on me, it has to be. You really are dead, I know it. Otherwise you would have come back to me a lot sooner. Through my sobs I cannot hear the gravel crunching as you come near me. I do not notice that your eyes, just a minute before cold, now have softened and look sad. I only notice when you kneel down beside me and touch my cheek. Were ghosts, or angels in your case, able to touch you? I slowly lift my head and find myself looking into your dark blue eyes that have been filled with an emotion I have never seen before in your eyes. Love. Suddenly you take my chin between your fingers and lightly kiss me on the lips, your lips softer that I remembered. Then you pull away and I know it's not a dream.  
  
"Gomen Relena, sorry I kept you waiting," you softly whisper but I just shake my head. Taking a shaky head I trace your face with my fingers, feeling your warm skin underneath them. You are real, you didn't leave me alone. I suddenly laugh and throw myself at you, holding you so tight for I never want to let you go. Hesitant at first, your arms encircle my shoulders, encasing me. I just press my face deeper into your sweater and take a deep breath. No dream could smell like the ocean and a meadow at the same time. No dream would hold me in their arms like they won't ever let go. And no dream, no matter how great, could give me your love. I begin crying again, not in sadness but in happiness. These would be my last tears, then never more. I pull back my head and stare at you, my eyes misty. You unwrap one arm and gently wipe the tears from my face. I just smile before I finally say what has been in my heart forever and only grew while you were away.  
  
"I love you Heero." You smile. Not a ghost smile or a evil smile, a true smile that transforms your face from one that was tortured by inner demons to one that belonged to a little boy, given his first kiss by the girl of his dreams.  
  
"I love you too, Relena. Forever." I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. I can feel myself falling asleep, but I repeat one word.  
  
"Forever." And there we stayed the rest of the day, content to stay in each others arms. Forever.  
  
  
  
No matter the miles  
  
No matter the obstacles  
  
Nothing could keep me away  
  
Away from you  
  
Now baby, stop cryin  
  
Now baby, stop bein sad  
  
You can see me standin here  
  
With my arms open wide  
  
Didn't I tell you, and didn't I say  
  
That I'd be comin back  
  
To you  
  
  
Thank you baby  
  
For letting me come back  
  
Thank you honey  
  
For loving me forever  
  
Cause with your love  
  
I'll never go astray  
  
And you'll never have to worry  
  
About me goin away  
  
Because I'll always come back  
  
Back to you........  
  
  
*OWARI*  
  
  
A.N: Normal disclaimers apply. To those who are wondering how the heck Heero survived, strain no longer. That little light thingy was actually a ship that picked him up. When he recovered from all his little boo-boo's he went home to Relena. That's how!(author mumbles under breath) That and all those death threats I got from all of you. (Author looks up in surprise and sees a bunch of now angry fans) Hey wait, I didn't mean it!! (waves hands frantically in the air) I loved all the reviews I got, and I really would like it if you all reviewed again. Please? (^.~) Oh, and I hope this satisfied all of you that wanted me to do a happy ending. Well ja ne and PLEASE don't forget to review!!!! ~Jadet~  



End file.
